1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a greatly improved fence panel construction which is low in cost, easily assembled, and structurally superior. More particularly, it is concerned with such a fence panel construction which comprises telescopically interfitted rail members presenting a panel perimeter, along with a section of fencing fabric and secured to the rails in such a manner as to firmly pull the rails together and thereby enhance the structural integrity of the finished panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical fencing constructions of the woven wire type include spaced apart, upright standards, a top rail extending between the standards, and woven wire fabric secured to the standards and top rail.
While this type of fencing has achieved widespread and long standing commercial acceptance, use thereof in specialized fencing constructions has presented problems. For example, many manufacturers sell fencing kits for the construction of dog kennels or runs. Such kits merely employ the conventional components of standard woven wire fencing which includes numerous specialized corner pieces and other hardware. This inevitably tends to increase the cost of the kennel kit, and moreover increases the complexity of the assembly operation.
There is therefore a decided need in the art for a low cost, easy to assemble fence panel construction which can be sold constructed or in kit form so as to facilitate ultimate construction of a dog kennel or the like.